Midnight Apologies - Steven Universe Occult AU
by PanicPumpkin1
Summary: The story of how Rose and Pearl met in the occult AU.
1. The Dark Encounter

**Chapter 1**

The trees were getting dense, and the darkness didn't help. The one thing Pearl knew, the one thing she feared, was that she was lost. This was not what she had planned, this was not the way it was supposed to be. Pearl had everything prepared for every worst case scenario, including getting lost. All of the tools she could ever need were in her bag, though none of those things were much use to her after her bag was stolen.

The crescent moon that glimmered in the dark sky was partially obstructed by the large slender trees. Pearl was a bit intimidated by her surroundings, but tried to be logical and find a way out. She began walking in a direction that she thought was north, using the midnight sky as her guide. "Just stay calm," she whispered to herself softly. The woods were dangerous and difficult to navigate in the broad daylight, let alone in the black of night.

Pearl stumbled through the darkness, squinting at what appeared to be a clearing in the distance. She raced over there, but didn't see the hill. She tumbled down it, the leaves and pine needles of the forest floor getting caught in her hair. Her landing at the base of the hill was hardly graceful, landing on a sharp stick that was cutting deep into her right side. The pain, the agonizingly sharp pain in her side shocked her. The injured lady touched the wound in anguish, feeling the mass amount of warm blood trickling from it.

She knew what she had to do. Struggling, Pearl ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around her waist in order to help stop the bleeding. It was no use though because it quickly bled through the fabric. She yelled, beckoning someone to help her. Her attempts to get up failed. Everything was failing today.

She was feeling faint. With the last of her remaining energy she mustarded a cry for help, "PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP ME PLEASE." The plead echoed through the forest. She stared at the sky, laying back she removed her hands from the piece of bloody cloth and rested them on the floor, weakly stating,"So this is how I die." From the distance she heard footsteps though, something wrestling in the bushes. The steps grew closer. Pearl was nearly unconscious now due to blood loss, but she could make out the dark figure of a large woman.

Rose had heard the cries of the dying lady. She examined the body of the fair explorer and located the wound. Of course, being a vampire this was easy for her, she had excellent night vision and could practically smell blood from a mile away. She fought against her vampiric instincts, trying to aid the Pearl and stop the bleeding. It was no use though, she was losing too much blood. She was sure to die, unless... Rose hardly had time to think it through. Acting hastily she used her teeth to cut into her own skin, drawing blood. She removed the stick and proceeded to donate that blood to the, now unconscious, Pearl. When she thought it was enough she cauterized the wound with the fire in her lantern.

Knowing she couldn't leave her alone in the hazardous woods, Rose carried her to her home. On the way she looked at the pale Pearl, realized in horror that she had accidentally turned her into a vampire .


	2. An Unending Dream

**Chapter 2**

Rose watched Pearl for hours after she left her on her bed to sleep. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't take her eyes off this mysterious girl.

In the morning, Pearl awoke with a horrible headache. Her memories of last night were scattered and broken. She remembered being in the woods, dying and the kind person or thing that had come beside her. Maybe it was all a dream, or maybe she was dead. Pearl opened her eyes to find a pale woman looking down at her. The vampire that stared at her was tall and curvy, a little bit chubby but beautiful. Her long curly hair was bright red sitting softly on her chest, some how she seemed familiar to Pearl.

Before Pearl could say anything Rose began to apologize frantically, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to turn you into, I really just wanted to help. And now, well... how do I saw this? You're a vampire." Pearl was confused, she wondered what happened last night. "What..?" Pearl asked softly. Rose explained everything to her.

Pearl felt herself start to panic, she couldn't believe she was in the same room with a vampire, let alone being one herself. She should've felt scared, vampires were dangerous, but looking at Rose she felt comforted and safe. What Rose had done was unheard of. "Thank you," Pearl said gratefully, Rose's expression of concern shifted into a small smile; she was confused. "Your not... scared?" she asked. Pearl shook her head and smiled. After a long silence Rose asked, "What do we do now?" "Whatever you want to do Rose," Pearl responded. They both just looked at each other for a minute. Then Rose broke the silence once again, saying, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."


End file.
